When Barney Went Mad!
by QuidditchMasta
Summary: Summery: What would happen if Barney turned evil? THIS! HELP ME! I’M CRAZY!
1. Default Chapter

**When Barney Went Mad!**

Summery: What would happen if Barney turned evil? THIS! HELP ME! I'M CRAZY!!

Note: I don't own Pokemon or Barney Please don't sue!

**CHAPTER 1** : The day peoples brains popped out of their ears.

One day a boy named John was making fun of the show Barney. " HAHAHAHA! BARNEY IS SO STUPID!HAHAHAHA!" He yelled making bits of chewed popcorn come out of his mouth. "Are you talking to me?" Barney asked angrily. John's eyes grew to the size of, … well, big eyes. " Uhhhhhh… YUP! YOUR SHOW IS GAY!!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Barney started to shake uncontrollably. After having 500,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,000 people laugh at him he finally snapped. In a supreme rage he jumped out of the t.v. and started to slap John in a girlie way. " TAKE . . . THIS . . . AND . . . THAT . . . AND . . . SOME . . . OF . . . THESE!" Barney yelled between each slap.

After 5 hours of : SLAP, "Ow," SLAP, "Ahhh," SLAP, "Whaa," SLAP, "Ohh a cookie!" John's head couldn't take the force of the slaps, and John's brain popped out of his right ear in a very unusual way. Trying to be polite Barney taped a note on John.

Dear John's parent's,

Sorry, about killing your son in a complete rage.

When I take over the world you'll get a charming

gift basket for being good sports.

Love, Barney.

Barney then ran out of the house to seek revenge on the people who made fun of him. He went to a local Walmart (that was conveniently located next door to John's house.) to stock up on supplies. Barney took out his newly bought tape recorder and started to sing the "I-love-you" song into it . Then for some strange reason everyone in Walmart stopped what they were doing, ran outside, and committed suicide. " Well,

what's the matter with them?" Barney asked no one. As Barney stepped outside there was a group of squirrels laughing and pointing. "HEY, STOP LAGHING AT ME!" Barney said on the verge of tears. The squirrels laughed harder. " S-S-S-STOP L-LAUGHING!" Barney cried tears falling down his face. The Squirrels had tears to, but not from crying.

By this time barney couldn't even talk, he was crying so much. The squirrels couldn't take it any more, the were laughing so hard no more noise was coming out of their mouths. Then suddenly the squirrels exploded from laughter. "How did that happen? Oh, well." And off Barney skipped to the next city. About half way there He saw a spiky haired boy and an eevee ahead of him. Hearing footsteps behind him Gary Oak turned around and his eyes lit up. " Oh- My- God. I'MYOURBIGGESTFAN!!!" Gary said rather fast. " Can I have your autograph?" Gary asked hopefully. "Uh sure" Barney said and wrote : Barney Q. Dinosaur on a piece of paper. The moment Gary touched that piece of paper he died of shock. "NO!!" Barney yelled. " HE WAS MY BIGGEST FAN!"

Barney started to slap Gary in the face " Live!" Slap "Live" Slap "LIVE DARN YOU!!" Then Barney slapped him so hard Gary's Brain Popped out of his left ear. "NOOO!!!" In a saddened rage Barney through Gary 50,000 miles away. Eevee screamed and followed his dead master. Barney started weeping uncontrollably in the middle of the road. During that time people passing by on that road, ran away, and fell off a cliff. The people who owned that road and city had to close down the road and make a new one for they would get sued for all those people who died.

End

**Well that's it for chapter one. Do you like it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Next Chapter will be longer.**


	2. They Finally Meet Barney

CHAPTER 2 : They Finally Meet Barney.

While camping in the forest Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Brock saw a disturbing sight. . . Gary's dead body landed on Tracy. Tracy then died having his dead crush land on him. (I hate Tracy, I also think he is gay!?) Ash, Misty, and Brock screamed. Then they all saw Barney. " Hi Barney." Gary said. "Hold it" Ash said angrily to the author/ narrator. "Gary should be dead." Ash said as he hit Gary's head off with Misty's mallet. "Don't question me! L" I said angrily. "THIS IS MY STORY! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT!! NOW BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! "No." Ash said stubbornly. "Bow DOWN!" "I don't wanna." Ash said

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR SASS MISTER!!!"I Thundered. I waved my finger. Suddenly Ash's cloths disappeared and he was wearing my little pony underwear. "THAT"S IT YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!" Ash screamed.

"BRING IT ON TUBBY!!" I yelled. In fact Ash _had _been eating a lot of hamburgers lately. Ash jumped in the air but before he could touch the computer screen he was launched back to the ground in a very painful way. "Er. . . Pikachu USE THUNDER!!!" Ash shrieked. There soon was a loud explosion and me and my computer were flying trough the air. I quickly typed something on the keyboard and a 20,000,000 ton anvil fell on Pikachu.

"NOW DO YOU FEAR MY POWER'S?" "NO!" Ash yelled. I waved my finger and Ash's thumb started to bend back. "NOW!??!" "Yes" Ash whimpered weakly. "Good" I stated, calming down. "Eke-hem." Barney cleared his throat. "Oh yeah." Brock said. "RUN!" Our heroes ran through the forest, jumping over bushes, pokemon, and hotdogs. "You think a fat dinosaur would be slow!" Misty exclaimed. "Take this fatty!" Ash screamed and through a rock at him.

"Poke ball, Go!!" Brock yelled. The ball smacked Barney in the face and in a flash of red light he was in the ball. The ball shook for a minute or two and it stopped. Ash quickly grabbed the ball and chucked it to the city.

The ball hit the ground about 12 minutes later and a crack formed in the it. The ball then got stepped on and Barney bounced out the ball. "Run for your lives it's a gay Dinosaur!" A random boy screamed. " Hey you were making fun of me!" Barney said, stating the obvious. He then toke out a grenade and through it at the boy. It then started to sing "I-love- you". Blood leaked out of the boy's ears and he fell to the ground - - dead. Barney had done this to quite a lot of people til he even had the cops after him. " Calling all units, Calling all units, We have a code: 2645/Yellow/19." "You saying we have a gay purple dinosaur attacking the city?" "Hell yeah." "You made fun of me!!!" A familiar voice said on the other line. "KA- -BAMM!!!!" "Are you there man!??!" The cop asked worryingly. "Your next." A sinister voice said on the other line. "Calling all units, Calling all units, RUN OUT OF THE CITY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!!!" But sadly before most of them could get out of the city they died. " Bloody, hell it looks like Voldemort was here." Ron said "Dude" Ash suddenly stated. "your in the wrong story." "Oh, Yeah" Ron retorted " Then _you _ tell me what happened here." "I don't know" Ash replied. "but I'm sure a writers convince will fill us in." They all turned to me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "HAVENT YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?! BARNEY DID ALL THIS! AND YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY RON!!" "Oh what do you know?" Ron yelled to me. "Here we go again again." Ash whispered to Misty. "I'M THE AUTHOR, BOW DOWN TO ME!!" "Nope." "I would kill you right now Ron, but I have typer's block so we will continue to fight until I think of something." "Blah, Blah, Blah." "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. "Blah, Blah." "Blah, Blah, Bla--" "I got it!" I screamed. "And I just lost it." "Blah, Blah." "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah." "Bl-"

"We interrupt this program to give you this important news flash from another world. We now take you live with our interviewer, Ike Otherpeoplesbusiness." "So mister Potter, it's rumored you got married. "Yes, that's true." "To who?" "Hermione Granger!" "Well, we now take you back to your program all ready in progress."

"-ah Blah Blah." "Blah B-" "Hold it . . . Barney did all this?" "A little slow Ash?" I questioned.". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MICHEAL, HI!" Ash screamed. " Ash when you trough the Pokeball It hit the ground and cracked and then Barney broke out." " What? Hi Michael!" Ash said again. I turned to Misty. "Can I borrow your mallet?" "Sure." Bamm Crash Crack . "So your saying it was my fault Barney got out?" We all glared at Ash. "What do you think?" Misty asked. "Sorry." Ash said flatly. Suddenly a grenade fell from the sky. "RUN! ITS GOING TO SING!!!" Brock shouted. We all ran away but Ron wasn't fast enough. "I'll hang this on my wall." A Ron Weasley fan girl said and picked up his dead body. "Well that was awkward" Ash said dumbfounded. "Hey I wanted that!!" Brock screamed and chased after the strange girl. " You'll never get it!" The girl thundered; foam coming out of her mouth. "Onix go!" Brock called. When Onix came out of the ball hearts formed in his eyes. Onix swooped down and grabbed Ron by his mouth and ran to the city. "Come back here!!!" Brock and the girl said angrily. Onix shook his head. "ONIX!!!" Brock yelled. Onix continued to race for the city. Brock and the fan girl ran after Onix. "Well we're alone." Ash said to Misty. "Yup.". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . They suddenly pressed their lips together and fell to the floor.

**End**

**Still like it? Still love it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


End file.
